


Weak Spot

by Chiyume



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Gym Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: This is their third sparring session this week, and Steve is simply beyond happy that Bucky's actually in here training with him for real. There's just been too much guilt keeping Bucky from going all out, especially towards Steve, but Steve knows that Bucky’s still too worried about accidentally doing actual damage to spar with anyone else. Which is why they’re now working through the last hour of their afternoon close combat session in the Avenger’s gym together, behind locked doors.Standing there, meeting Bucky’s confident leer with a smile of his own, Steve can’t help but feel like coming home in a way.Sparring session turned desperate heated smut, as per request ;)





	Weak Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the wonderful and ever so glorious  
> [Nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry) <3
> 
> Written for [Anon on tumblr.](http://chiyume.tumblr.com/post/155899957369/heyyyyyy-so-im-not-sure-if-youre-still-doing-fic) I hope I got it right <3

Bucky aims a punch at Steve’s face, and Steve blocks it with a swipe of his arm. Bucky follows the attack up by giving Steve a swift kick to the gut, which hits home, sending Steve staggering backwards with a grunt. Bucky stalks after him with his eyes intently fixed on their target, and even though Steve throws a fist at him, Bucky ducks under it without as much as a flinch.

Luckily, Steve is anticipating this, and immediately gives Bucky a kick of his own. It connects with Bucky’s right arm as Bucky blocks it, but the impact doesn't stop the force completely.

In order to deflect the momentum of the kick, Bucky spins around while bringing his leg up, aiming for Steve’s knees. Steve manages to catch the leg before impact, but Bucky uses the forward movement of the kick to throw his own weight up into the air in a spin kick that catches Steve’s shoulder, and sends him buckling to his knees.

As Bucky aims to kick him a second time, Steve tucks and rolls out of the way. Bucky throws his leg out in new attack, and Steve catches it again. However, before Bucky can use the same evasive maneuver as before, Steve redirects the force of the blow to slam Bucky into the ground with a wet smack of skin as Bucky's shoulder hits rubber mat below.

Quickly, Steve throws himself down and straddles Bucky across the waist, catching and pinning both his arms over the other man's head, before leaning down and planting a rough kiss right on Bucky’s mouth.

“Cheater,” Bucky hisses, squirming to get away. Steve grins as he tightens his hold around the other man’s wrists – one flesh, one metal.

“Big words coming from the one currently on his back,” he retorts. Bucky grits his teeth, and even though Steve’s half-expecting it, Bucky somehow still manages to flip both of them over in a single, vicious pull. Before Steve can react, he’s on his back in the middle of the gym with Bucky on top of him, and half a second later, Bucky’s lips are on his with a force that knocks Steve’s breath right out of his lungs. It only lasts for a moment, and then Steve hisses when he feels Bucky’s teeth dig into his lower lip just a split second before Bucky pulls away and off of Steve’s body.

Quickly, Steve backflips up onto his feet, ending up face to face with his friend, lover, and sparring partner once more.

“C’mon, Stevie,” Bucky taunts while shaking a few stray strands of hair away from his face that have escaped from his ponytail. “You can do better than that.”

“Maybe I’m holding back?” Steve retorts confidently.

“Maybe you’re getting tired?” Bucky counters with a grin, and Steve can’t help but grin back.

This is their third sparring session this week, and Steve is simply beyond happy that Bucky's actually in here training with him  _ for real _ . Of course, it’s taken time, considering what happened in Berlin, in Siberia… The long journey back from that; not to mention the tentative relationship that’s finally begun to form between Bucky and Tony, now that they’re back in New York. There's just been too much guilt keeping Bucky from going all out, especially towards Steve, but Steve knows that Bucky’s still too worried about accidentally doing actual damage to spar with anyone else. Vision had offered, but Bucky had politely declined with a near terrified glance in Steve’s direction, and Steve had decided to come to his rescue.

Which is why they’re now working through the last hour of their afternoon close combat session in the Avenger’s gym, by Steve’s request, left alone behind locked doors until Tony’s new, female AI registers them leaving the room. Steve remembers all too well that time when Nat had accidentally walked in on the two of them in the middle of a fight and Bucky had nearly punched her face in by mistake. Thank god for Nat’s catlike reflexes… 

The air in the gym is thick with the scent of metal, sweat, and sanitized equipment. Steve can feel the naked soles of his feet stick a little to the mats covering the floor when he moves into a fighting stance once more. It feels good, in more ways than one, to be able to do this together, finally. To see Bucky smile even when faced with the prospect of fighting, knowing that it’s all in good fun and reacting thereafter. Standing there, meeting Bucky’s confident leer with a smile of his own, Steve can’t help but feel like coming home in a way.

He looks at Bucky, who’s still smirking at him. Bucky's black tank top is sticking to his chest in dark patches of sweat, and where Steve is dressed in grey sweatpants, Bucky's wearing black ones. He's panting – light, quiet breaths – and there's a gleam in his eyes that makes Steve’s heart race inside his own heaving chest. Just watching the way Bucky moves… Steve's certain that he's never seen anything, or anyone, look so sexy and lethal all at once. It sends adrenaline rushing through his veins, for several reasons.

This time, Steve’s the one who makes the first move, and he launches a punch at Bucky’s face while simultaneously evading Bucky’s retaliating fist.  

He grabs around Bucky’s left arm, and the zinging noise of the relays hidden underneath metal plates rings through his ears when Bucky strains against the hold. Their eyes meet in a clash of blue and grey, tension crackling between them, sharp and electric. Steve can feel his grip begin to slip against the metal, but as he moves to get a new grip, Bucky shoves him away with an open palm to the chest with his free hand.

The force is enough to provoke a stumble, and Steve ends knocking his back against the wall as he fights to regain his balance. There’s not enough time. Before he can evade it, Bucky is already moving in, and he slams Steve up against the wall with his metal hand in a surprisingly rough choke hold. Steve grabs for the bionic arm, nails scratching across the sleek surface while his fingers dig into the grooves of the metal plating. The arm whirrs with effort as Steve tries to break free, and Bucky grunts, gritting his teeth. He grabs one of Steve’s wrists and pries it away from his arm, pinning it to the wall next to Steve’s head.

The spicy scent of Bucky’s skin is thick in Steve’s nostrils with how close they are, and Steve can smell the sweet hint of cedarwood from the shampoo Bucky picked up just the other week. Steve makes another, futile throw with his body to escape, but Bucky simply presses in closer, chest flush against Steve’s own, breath hot against his neck. Steve can see a drop of sweat slowly trickle down Bucky’s right temple, and he’s suddenly hyper-aware of the way his pulse is beating against the firm grip of Bucky’s palm.

“Ready to give it up, baby?” Bucky growls under his breath, words strained with effort. Steve grits his teeth.

“Not a chance,” he hisses back. 

“Really?” Bucky smirks. “I recall you singing a different tune last night.”

“That's not… _ ugh… _ the same thing,” Steve argues with a grunt.

“Isn't it?” Bucky says, panting softly as he leans in closer to nudge his nose against the side of Steve's face. “You, me. Sweating and panting. You even sound the same…”

Steve swallows down a groan when he feels Bucky's teeth nip at his earlobe, and the broad planes of the other man's chest presses in against his as Bucky growls, “You just need a little more  _ want _ in it.”

Next thing, Steve finds himself smothered by Bucky's lips once again, harsh and brutal. His breath stutters when Bucky forces his lips apart with his tongue to lick inside the hollow of Steve's mouth, and after a few shocked beats, Steve gets with the program.

He groans, and Bucky shoves himself closer. As he wedges a knee in between Steve's legs, Steve eagerly spreads them even wider apart to accommodate him. With a low grunt, he lets go of the metal arm and grabs around Bucky's neck, kissing him back in earnest. Bucky groans, and Steve echoes him as he rolls his hips down against the firm muscle of Bucky's thigh.

Bucky doesn't let up. Instead, he slips his hand down from around the front of Steve's neck to grab his other wrist as well, and brings it up to mirror the one already held captive on the other side of Steve's head, pinning him against the wall.

Bucky moans into Steve's mouth when he too begins to move, meeting the rocking of Steve’s hips with his own, rubbing them together. Steve can feel the hard length of Bucky's cock as Bucky moves in lewd, lazy thrusts against his leg.

“You look hot when you're sweaty,” Bucky mouths against Steve's lips, and Steve breathes out a hurried, “Thanks,” before delving back into the kiss.

Bucky tastes of chocolate, and underneath that, a lingering hint of coffee. Bucky loves coffee, always has. Even during the war when everything was rationed, Bucky still managed to find ways to get his coffee. The chocolate is a recently developed guilty pleasure. 

Steve relishes the flavor with an approving hum, pushing away from the wall while chasing Bucky's lips. Bucky retaliates by shoving him back again with a warning growl. Then, as an afterthought, he tugs both of Steve's arms up over his head and changes his grip so that he's holding both wrists with his metal hand. With the other, he reaches down and takes a firm hold of Steve’s left ass-cheek, using the grip to pull them flush together.

“Fuck, I want you so bad right now,” he groans into the corner of Steve's mouth.

“Me too,” Steve agrees, because yes, he wants that, wants it more than anything. “God, I wanna taste you…”

“You want me in your mouth, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, and good lord, he already sounds short of breath. His grip around Steve's wrists and ass tightens. “Is that what you want?”

Steve nods. He tips his head back as Bucky moves to kiss and lick over his neck. “Wanna do it like that time,” he confesses. “In the alley behind Nancy's…”

Steve feels goosebumps rise on his skin when Bucky lets out a chuckle right next to his ear. “You were smaller then,” Bucky points out. “Might get a bit uncomfortable for you.”

“You think I care about comfort?” Steve asks. He tugs pointedly at his arms at the same time as he shoves his pelvis forward in a rough, sinuous roll that he’s only half in control of. “Honestly, you ought to know me better than that.”

His retort makes Bucky laugh again, and then Bucky's arm gives a low buzz when he unlocks the joints keeping Steve's wrists captive. Immediately, Steve uses the opening to pull his partner into another kiss by cradling Bucky's face in his hands. He kisses him long and passionately, until there's no more air left in his lungs. Then he pulls away and begins to drag his mouth down Bucky's chin to kiss at his jaw, fluttering lips down his neck and clavicle, before sinking to his knees, trapped between the warm bulk of Bucky's body and the cool wall behind him. It's a tight squeeze, but the limited space doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Quite the opposite…  

He glances up as he grabs around Bucky's hips with both hands, and Bucky meets his gaze, silent and looming. Without breaking eye contact, Bucky then reaches down and slips his left hand underneath the elastic of his sweatpants, and pulls his cock out from inside his shorts. He holds it in a firm grip around the base while the tip bobs in front of Steve's upturned face, less than two inches from his lips.

Steve swallows as Bucky expectantly arches his right eyebrow at him, and his fingers clutch a bit harder around Bucky’s hips as he leans in. Then he opens his mouth.

God, Steve loves Bucky's dick. It's perfect in every single way, and the musky taste of salt and skin that mixes on his tongue when he takes the hard length into his mouth never fails to rile him up. Closing his lips around the head makes his own cock twitch inside his pants, and from above he can hear the faint sound of Bucky's breath hitching from the sensation.

“Always looked so pretty doing this…” Bucky murmurs, and Steve pulls off, smiling.

“You always sound so pretty when I do this,” he quips back. Bucky smiles down at him, and Steve closes his eyes with a sigh when he feels metal fingers brush against his temple. 

“You want me to do it like that time too?” Bucky asks softly, and Steve groans when the memory slams into his brain and causes his stomach to pull tight.

“Yes,” he replies breathlessly, leaning into the touch when Bucky moves to slide his hand up into his hair. “But this time, you can go a bit harder.”

His request has Bucky biting back a low groan, which turns into a growl behind the clench of his teeth. Steve feels Bucky’s fingers tighten in his hair as the other man uses the grip to tip Steve’s head back slowly, lovingly. Steve keeps his eyes closed the entire time, and he gasps a little when he feels the tip of Bucky’s cock brush against his lower lip, coming to a rest at the plump curve of it.

“You ready, doll?” Bucky grates, and when Steve hums in affirmation, Bucky tilts his hips forward to nudge Steve’s lips apart. Steve obediently opens up, and he moans when the girth of Bucky’s cock fills up his mouth to press against the flat of his tongue. 

He sits like that, head tipped back, and his lips in a tight circle around Bucky’s dick while Bucky rocks in and out, the filthy slide of it sending pleasurable chills down Steve’s spine. Bucky’s going slow still, gentle in his movements while he tenderly cards his fingers back through Steve’s hair. It’s nice – hell, being with Bucky is always nice – but it’s not what Steve  _ wants. _ Not right now.

Right now, the memory of that fateful night behind a rundown bar in Brooklyn is making it hard for him to focus. All he can think of his how Bucky, after a drawn-out, drunken argument, had shoved Steve up against the wall, kissed him silly while rubbing up against him in ways Steve had so far only dreamed of, and how Steve had just gone with it. How he had allowed Bucky to take charge, pushing Steve to his knees while simultaneously trying to keep kissing him, and how Steve had gotten the hint without Bucky even having to tell him. The recollection of the way Bucky had cursed under his breath when Steve tasted him for the first time still sends lightning coursing through his veins, and that’s what he wants right now. To let Bucky have his way with him. For Bucky to just lose it and throw his restraint out the window. It’s a crude word that Steve seldom uses, but dammit he wants to get  _ fucked. _ Doesn’t matter in what way, as long as it’s done thoroughly and properly, right here on the gym floor – as long as  _ Bucky’s  _ the one to do it.        

Trying to get his point across, Steve lets out a pleading groan as he bobs his head as much as Bucky’s grip will allow him, showing what he wants. 

“Jesus Christ…” Bucky hisses. Steve feels his partner’s fingers twitch against his scalp. “You’re killing me here.”

Again, Steve groans, and this time Bucky picks up the pace. Steve rocks his hips, matching it as he rubs against the inside of his own sweatpants when Bucky begins to fuck his mouth in earnest. Relays hum as metal fingers curl tighter, yanking Steve’s head back far enough to expose the column of his throat, and Steve’s mind whirls from the arousal that sparks through him at the action. 

His own grip around Bucky’s hips turn into a clutch as he desperately holds on through the rush, breathing through his nose and moaning deep in his throat. He feels dizzy, in the best of ways. Bucky has begun to pant above his head; rapid, shallow breaths that has gratification rising in Steve’s chest like a tide in response. Steve hadn’t been kidding about that part. Bucky truly does make the best noises when Steve gets to do this. Getting his cock sucked loosens the reins on his normally conservative vocabulary, turning him into an absolute mess of shivering curses and growling praise.    

Slowly, Steve pries his eyes open to look up at Bucky from underneath his lashes, and what he sees makes a whimper rise in the back of his throat.

Bucky’s eyes are barely open. His gaze, which is a hazy blur where it peeks out from underneath the heavy weight of his eyelids, is fixed on Steve’s mouth. His own lips are parted, his jaw slack, and when his eyes meet with Steve’s in a brief flicker from above, Bucky lets out a stuttered moan that curls its way through Steve’s gut like a bolt of lightning.

Apparently, his approval shows, because Bucky’s expression immediately shifts into something more determined, and Steve chokes down an appreciative noise when Bucky slows the pace in favor of pressing the length of his cock all the way in until it nudges at the back of Steve’s throat.

“You like that?” he asks, the gravel in his voice raw and deliciously seductive. Steve nods as best he can, and Bucky’s eyes slide shut with a grit of teeth. “Yeah,” he hisses. “I do to. Love your mouth, Stevie, love it so much…” He tips forward, pressing his forehead against the wall above Steve’s head to ground himself, and the other hand that’s so far been idle by his side, comes up to brace against the wall next to it

“You love me like this, don’t you?” Bucky  asks, rolling his hips. “Love riling me up. Knowing what it does to me.” He slows, almost coming to a halt. “ _ God, _ Steve,” he says, surprised shock clear in his voice when the cock in Steve’s mouth twitches hard. “Fuck, gotta wait… Gotta  _ wait. _ ” 

Steve watches Bucky close his mouth to drag a few grounding breaths in through his nose, brow furrowing, jaw clenching. Steve winces a little when Bucky tugs at his hair, trying to pull him off, but Steve doesn’t let him. Instead, Bucky’s hips jerk, and he freezes, and Steve knows that he’s won. He presses his tongue up against the bottom of Bucky’s cock, and he moans ardently as he feels the pulse of the ridge when Bucky comes down his throat with a strangled groan, slumping against the wall, boneless.

Steve swallows it all. It’s bitter and tastes nothing like the sweet chocolate and coffee of Bucky’s mouth, but he loves it all the same. When he’s done, Bucky’s a whining, panting mess, and Steve allows him to pull away enough to slide out of Steve’s mouth with a final, wet suckle.

Steve leans back until his shoulders hit the wall with a muted thud, watching with a pleased smirk at the corner of his mouth at how Bucky’s body gives a final, convulsive shudder. When Bucky opens his eyes, the gaze that meets with Steve’s own is sharp behind the lingering daze of his climax, and then Bucky’s human hand comes down to grab steadily around Steve’s jaw, tilting it back up.   

“You did that on purpose,” he says with a purr. His voice is low, though without disapproval, and Steve shivers when Bucky slowly leans down far enough to let his breath cool the slick lingering on Steve’s lips. “You sure you wanna play it that way, sweetheart?”

Steve moans when Bucky nudges his naked foot into the space between Steve’s spread knees, rubbing his toes against the evident erection that’s tenting through Steve's pants. “Because I sure can play that way.”

Without waiting for Steve to answer, Bucky lets go of Steve’s hair in favor of shoving against his shoulder instead, and Steve lets his partner push him down onto all fours on the floor with a low grunt. He waits, anticipation rolling through his body like thunder when Bucky drops to his knees and pulls at Steve’s legs to arrange him the way he wants him, until Bucky’s seated right behind him.

Steve’s breath catches in the back of his throat when Bucky’s human hand grabs the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear, and yanks them both down to his knees in one go. The muscles of Steve's back and thighs tremble when the heat of his skin is exposed to the cool air-conditioned temperature of the gym, and his cock bobs as it snaps from behind the elastic to hang free, flushed and thick between his thighs.

“Another one of your good angles,” Bucky hums from behind him, and Steve huffs out a laugh under his breath. 

“Glad you like it,” he rasps, only to swallow down a croak when both of Bucky’s hands grab around his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. 

“Don’t be so modest,” Bucky drawls. The furled rim flutters when the cold touch of a thumb comes dangerously close to grazing it. Close, but not close enough to actually touch. “You know this here is my favorite spot.” 

Steve balls his hands into fists when the warmth of Bucky’s breath fans over the dip of his back, moving lower until its beating against his hole in teasing little wafts. He immediately pushes his hips back, chasing after the phantom touch with a groan. 

“You want something from me, Stevie?” Bucky purrs, and Steve swallows hard as he hangs his head down between his shoulders while shoving his entire body back.

“Please,” he begs. “Oh, please…”

“Tit for tat, huh, babe?” Bucky teases. “You got to taste me…” Slowly, he kneads his fingers into the firm muscle of Steve’s ass, before placing his lips against the left cheek in a light flutter. Dragging them lazily back and forth over the curve of Steve’s backside, Steve can feel him smile as Bucky mouths against his skin, “It’s only fair I get to taste you next.” 

Steve nods his approval, and he holds his breath, closing his eyes as he waits for Bucky to make his move. When the first wet touch of Bucky’s tongue slides over his hole, the air leaves Steve’s lungs in such a rush it actually hurts a little, and his next breath is torn apart halfway down his throat by the moan that rises up to meet it.

The touch makes Steve’s nerve endings spark to life underneath his skin with pleasure, and without being able to stop it, he rocks back against the touch, seeking –  _ craving  _ – more. He gasps when the act only earns him a reprimanding smack on his right butt cheek – from Bucky’s human hand, thank god – and a low, “Behave yourself,” from Bucky’s mouth. 

After that, Bucky’s grip on Steve’s ass tightens slightly as he leans down once again, and this time, Steve actually manages to control himself well enough not to move when Bucky starts to lick over his center in slow, purposeful drags of his tongue. His voice, on the other hand, he can’t control. The moans that tumble from his lips every time Bucky moves against him echoes between the barren walls of the gym, bouncing off the ceiling to mix with the sharp gasps of breath that follow shortly after. 

It feels so good, like it always does when Bucky does this. Bucky knows Steve’s body, inside and out – even before it changed into what it currently is – and Steve can feel his chest pull tight around his lungs as his breathing grows increasingly rapid. 

However, there’s a tension in his body that he can’t seem to shake, and as his gaze slides over the door to the gym through the fog clouding up his brain, he realizes what it is.

“Bucky,” he starts, and he both hears and feels Bucky hum out an unhurried reply against his skin. “Bucky, the door…”

“It’s locked,” Bucky answers shortly, pulling back just enough to get the words out before moving in even deeper. Steve’s entire body makes a violent jerk when Bucky flicks the tip of his tongue over his entrance in a rapid flutter, and Steve has to take a moment to gather himself in order to perform something other than inarticulate moaning. 

“But s—someone might—” he tries to argue, losing his ability to form complete sentences with every passing second. “FRIDAY might—”

“Not unless she wants a nine mil through the circuit board, she won’t,” Bucky counters grimly, before continuing in a soft purr, “No one’s coming, babe. We’re all alone in here until we decide to leave… And I think we’re gonna be here for a while.”

Steve groans, the muscles of his back rolling with an eagerness that moves through his body like a wave in response to the promise in Bucky’s voice. When Bucky leans in to press his pointed tongue into the center of him once more, Steve can’t help but let the roll travel all the way down to his hips in order to coax Bucky further inside, his fear of being caught melting away right along with his focus.

He’s suddenly hyper-aware of a million things he normally wouldn’t have registered in a situation like this. Like the way Bucky’s stubble scrapes against the insides of his thighs with every single move either of them makes. Of how his cock keeps pulsing and twitching when Bucky slides his tongue in  _ just  _ right, or the way the low huffs of Bucky’s breath is ghosting over his skin, cooling and heating it up all at the same time. The sensations are all constant reminders of how exposed he is, splayed out beneath the palms of Bucky’s hands with his ass hoisted up in the air in blatant invitation as Bucky renders him a complete mess simply by the touch of his mouth and tongue.

Arching, Steve twists his upper body around far enough to let him see over his shoulder, and Bucky’s gaze clashes with his as the other glances up in response to the sudden movement. Steve tries to hold it, but fails when Bucky licks over him again. He shudders from the pleasure, and he bites his lips when his cock responds by bobbing up towards his stomach in a long, hard curve.

He keens when Bucky then proceeds to flatten his tongue over his hole, and Steve eagerly spreads his knees further apart when Bucky slides his arms between them to grab around his waist with both hands. As he uses the grip to pull Steve closer, Steve slumps back down fully onto his elbows and presses the top of his head against the floor. Blinking, he can see his own cock sway between his legs, and beyond that, the sight of Bucky’s cock, once again rigid over the elastic of the other man's sweatpants has Steve's gut curling in on itself in sweet arousal. 

Steve licks his lips when Bucky uses his new grip around Steve’s waist to pull him closer, and Steve allows himself to be manhandled, closing his eyes and dropping his face down to press his cheek flat against the cool of the mat below. His face is burning hot, flushed and sweaty, both from the previous exercise and their current activities. Steve knows that he’s most likely sporting a blush that reaches all the way down to his chest underneath his shirt by now, but it doesn't matter.

It doesn’t matter  _ at all _ , because Bucky has reverted to teasing again, and when Steve tries to rock backwards in order to make him get back on track, he hears the high pitched whirr that rises from Bucky’s left elbow when Bucky locks the joints up to keep Steve trapped right where he is.

“Oh, c’mon…!” Steve whines, ears ringing with how hard his heart is beating already. Bucky’s only response is to let out a low, amused chuckle that flows over Steve’s skin like a physical touch, and Steve whines again, shoulders shaking. Slumping down onto one shoulder he reaches back, fumbling for Bucky’s head with his right hand to push him back down, but misses the mark completely. His hand lands on top of Bucky’s human hand, and Steve clutches around the fingers so hard he fears he might accidentally break something when Bucky moves to drag both lips and teeth over his lower back with a possessive snal.

“Bucky,  _ please _ .” His voice is nothing more than a pleading whisper as it leaves his mouth, but Bucky still hears it. Steve trembles, the heat of Bucky’s lips when they press down against his skin making his entire back rise with goosebumps as Bucky trails a winding path of kisses over it. Up, all the way to where Steve’s shirt has slid to bunch up underneath his armpits, shoulder blades shivering with the effort of still keeping his weight up when Bucky’s lips curve down to follow the bumps of his spine, before disappearing into the cleft of his ass. 

Steve can feel saliva as it slowly begins to drips down his perineum, slicking up his balls when Bucky goes back to rimming him properly again, and god, Bucky’s tongue is so hot and warm against his skin, so soft and absolutely  _ amazing _ , Steve can barely  _ think _ .

He knows without having to open his eyes to look that his own cock is leaking as well. He can feel it with the way the air wafts over his skin every time Bucky’s actions causes the length to twitch, and rolling his hips back over Bucky’s mouth, Steve lets out a loud, pleading noise into the mat beneath his head.

“Easy,” Bucky drawls, and that bastard is  _ smiling _ , Steve can  _ hear  _ it! 

Letting go of Bucky’s hand, Steve reaches between his legs, mind set on giving himself the touch Bucky is so rudely denying him. He doesn’t even get halfway, however, before the strong grip of metal curls around his wrist, halting him.

“Did I say you could do that?” Bucky asks sweetly, to which Steve lets out a low, frustrated whimper in the back of his throat while scraping the fingernails of his free hand against the mat. 

“Got tired waiting for you,” he grits back, moaning through his teeth when Bucky dips the tip of his tongue inside of him and curls it in a slow, tortuous flick, before pulling back out.

“You never tire of waiting for me, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs confidently. A chill runs down Steve’s spine at the words, and suddenly he’s worried that Bucky might actually be considering keeping him like this until he gets Steve off. As much as Steve appreciates getting eaten out – and he does, dear  _ lord _ , he does – it’s still never been enough to get him all the way  _ there, _ so to speak. If Bucky’s endgame is to actually use his mouth to break that century-old record, Steve might actually pass out or go crazy from the teasing before he’s done. Not necessarily in that order.     

“Buck, c’mon…” he manages as he tugs at his hand, but Bucky’s grip remains unyielding. “You know I need  _ something. _ ”

“I do,” Bucky replies simply. His breath ghosts over the swell of Steve’s balls, and Steve yelps when the slick of Bucky’s tongue curls over the head of his dick from behind. “But you also know that I need you to be a bit more specific about it, don’t you?” 

“You expect me to beg?” Steve asks. He tries to sound apathetic to the suggestion, but his cock betrays him as it gives an interested twitch at the thought. Bucky notices, Steve knows, and Steve shivers when the warmth of Bucky’s hand begins to rub slow circles over his lower back, up to his shoulders, raking blunt fingernails down his spine.

“No, sugar,” Bucky hums. “I expect you to tell me what you  _ need. _ ” He massages the inside of Steve’s thigh with slow, tender rolls of his thumb. “How else am I supposed to make this good for you, huh?”

The reasoning behind his words actually has Steve snorting out a laugh under his breath, but he quickly grows serious when Bucky lets his hand go. Steve brings it back up to brace himself against the floor, and he licks his lips, already knowing what he wants Bucky to do.

“I want you inside me,” he says. “I need to feel you properly…”

There’s a brief pause, and Bucky’s thumb stills. “There’s no lube here,” he says, but Steve just pushes back into the solid touch of his palm.

“Don’t care,” he hisses impatiently. “Just give me something.  _ Anything, _ Buck, please.”

The silence that follows is nearly deafening. The whirr from the air vents above fills up Steve’s ears as he waits for a reply, and the pounding of his heart makes it feel like his ribs are shaking with every thump.

When the response finally comes, Bucky’s voice is husky and deceivingly calm.

“Right or left?”

“What?” Steve asks, lifting his head up with a confused frown.

“ _ Right _ or  _ left? _ ” Bucky repeats slowly, and something in the back of Steve’s lust-clouded mind finally clicks. The muscles of his back tighten almost painfully when the air inside his lungs freezes with anticipation, and his gut suddenly feels like it’s filled with lava.

“Left,” he whispers. He doesn’t even have to think about it, and going by the hitch of breath coming from behind when his voice reaches Bucky’s ears, Bucky approves of his choice. One would think that Bucky might have prefered it if Steve had chosen his right hand instead of his artificial one, but the truth is simple: Bucky likes it when Steve asks to have that part of Bucky inside of him. Perhaps because it’s proof that Steve doesn’t look at the metal arm as something separate from Bucky himself. Perhaps because at some level, they both know it’s a little bit kinky. It doesn’t really matter.

Steve hears the rustle of clothing, followed by the light creak when Bucky shifts his weight on the gym mat. Then, the sharp gleam of metal comes into vision when Bucky leans forward to hold his fingers out in front of Steve’s mouth.

“Better get’em wet, then,” he rasps pointedly. With a low grunt, Steve slowly pushes himself back up onto his elbows, and then he opens up to lick the first of Bucky’s digits into his mouth without objection. Bucky groans when Steve suckles around the finger, and he slowly moves to rub his human hand over Steve’s back and shoulders in approval.

“Your always been amazing with that mouth of yours,” Bucky praises under his breath. “God, I remember… All the times I touched myself thinking about those soft, sinful lips.”

Steve moans and moves to the second finger, and hums around the metallic tang of the plating when Bucky drags his free hand up into his hair. Warm lips land on the curve of Steve’s lower back, sending his skin prickling with sensation as they begin to trail higher.

Steve twirls his tongue around Bucky’s fingers for another good minute while Bucky watches. Then, once Bucky deems Steve’s job finished, he pulls them out of Steve’s mouth with a final, soothing stroke down his spine.

“You want me inside now?” he asks, and when Steve nods eagerly, Bucky draws the hand back. He doesn’t waste time teasing, and instead presses his index finger gently, but steadily against the furled rim of Steve’s ass until it gives. It slides in with close to no resistance at all, and Steve twitches as a soft moan leaves his mouth when Bucky sinks into him. 

He’s already loose and pliant beneath Bucky’s touch, hole slick and puffy. When Bucky shifts the finger around and presses it against Steve’s prostate in a smooth, well-practiced motion, Steve can’t bring himself to simply stay still and take it. The noise that leaves his mouth is loud and ragged when he rocks himself back against Bucky’s hand, humping the length inside him with unrefined, needy movements. He needs more. He needs everything Bucky can give him, and he needs it right  _ now _ , dammit…!

“C’mon,” he hisses. “C’mon, Buck, c’mon…”

“Slow it,” Bucky mutters, but he still begins to press in a second finger alongside the other even as he says it. The stretch is amazing, and Steve pushes back, trying to meet it halfway, but Bucky’s hand immediately latches over his hip and stills him.

“I said  _ slow it, _ ” Bucky reminds him sternly, and Steve bites back a curse behind his teeth as he does his best to do as told. He breathes through his nose, and as shallow as his breaths may be, he somehow manages to keep his trembling legs from giving out from underneath him when Bucky pushes the first knuckle inside.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” Bucky breathes. “Does it feel good, baby? Am I doin’ it for ya?”

“Yeah,” Steve grates. “It’s s’good…S’good, Bucky, god…”

Bucky growls, and Steve’s toes curl when the pads of both metal fingers presses up to rub against him from the inside in rapid little circles. The touch is electric, and Steve quakes, jaw going slack as he hangs his head down with a loud gasp. 

“Wish I could fuck you for real…” Bucky hisses out, moving his fingers further, with more determination, the gears in his arm humming. “Right here on the floor. I swear to god, honey, I’d pound you straight into the gym mat.”

Steve whines and nods, breathing out a rambled, “Yes, yes please…!” when Bucky starts to rub his hard-on against the back of his thigh, smearing wetness against his skin.

“Yeah, you’d like that, right?” Bucky asks sweetly. “You’ve always loved doing it on the floor. Just hands and knees on the floorboards… That pretty little ass in the air, waiting for me…” The rubber mat squeaks a little when Bucky shifts closer, and Steve’s heart skips a beat when he hears Bucky spit into what has got to be his own palm behind Steve’s back. The fingers inside Steve’s body halt, before Bucky continues in a purr, “ _ Do _ you want me to fuck you, Steve?”

_ “Yes,” _ Steve hisses, gritting the words out from behind his teeth. A soft, squelching noise follows his reply as Bucky uses his own saliva to slick himself up, and then Steve feels the wet press of Bucky’s cock thrust against the inside of his right thigh.

“Put your legs together,” Bucky instructs, nudging at Steve’s foot with his knee, and Steve obediently moves to trap the length of Bucky’s erection between his legs in a tight squeeze.

“Yeah…” Bucky breathes, rocking his hips slowly. “Oh, yeah….”

The sensation of Bucky’s pelvis pressing in against the back of his thighs sends a vicious jolt of exhilaration through Steve’s gut, and as he tenses his muscles up further, he’s instantly rewarded by the sound of Bucky’s groan coming from behind.

It’s a victory, in a sense, but Steve only has time to enjoy it for a second before Bucky takes revenge by picking up the movement of his fingers once more. Setting the pace with his hips, he matches it with his hand, and Steve doesn’t know whether he should be moaning or sobbing with how hot and bothered the combination makes him feel.

To have Bucky use him like this – like a plaything – yet at the same time taking his time to make sure Steve’s enjoying himself, fills Steve up with such raw emotion, he feels like he could burst. It makes him roll his hips back with a groan that comes out much louder than he intends to, and instantly, Bucky pauses behind him.

Next thing, the weight of Bucky’s body presses in and down over his back as Bucky leans forward, and Steve half-moans, half-grunts when Bucky then proceeds to twist two fingers past his lips and into his mouth. He can taste the lingering salt of Bucky’s precome on the skin, and the flavor has him moaning around the digits pressing down against his tongue.

“Jesus fuck, you’re so damn  _ loud, _ ” Bucky scolds affectionately, forcing Steve to brace himself harder against the floor when his next thrust makes them both sway. “Just like when we were teenagers, huh? God, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut; I had to stuff it for you. Every goddamn time, and you loved it, didn’t you, Stevie? Loved choking on my dick and fingers…”

The last words leave Bucky’s mouth with a growl that sends shivers racing up Steve’s spine. Steve replies by humming under his breath as he sucks even harder around Bucky’s fingers, showing Bucky that he did indeed love it – that he still does. He’s still shoving himself back over Bucky’s fingers, humping them without shame or dignity as he chases the edge for himself. He can feel it drawing closer with every wicked stroke of Bucky’s fingers, and he groans when Bucky simultaneously presses both human and metal limbs even deeper inside of him. 

“Dammit, Steve, you feel so good.” Bucky groans the praise out, hips stuttering. The angle of his cock keeps the head of it rubbing against Steve’s testicles, and every smooth glide causes Steve’s own cock to twitch heavily in response. “So wet and soft, sugar,” Bucky continues, the sound of his voice spilling over Steve’s back like liquid velvet. 

Steve tries to say Bucky’s name, but he can’t. Instead, he settles with curling his tongue over the flesh inside his mouth, and Bucky’s hips shove forward with a hard twitch and a growl.

“Yeah, suck’em, baby,” he urges, voice raw. “Fuck, you gettin’ close? ‘Cause I am… I’m close, so fucking close…” 

Steve’s mouth falls open, and Buckys fingers slip out just a little to smear saliva into the corner of his mouth, and for some reason that’s what does it. That little wet stain in combination with the feeling of metal pushing against his prostate in a final, punishing twist is what finally shoves Steve over the edge with a strangled cry that chokes and dies into a shuddering gasp halfway out of his throat.

The wave crashes into his brain and he slumps down onto the floor, held up only by the fact that Bucky grabs him around the midsection to keep him upright when the movement forces his human hand away from Steve’s mouth. As Steve’s cock spills onto the mat below, Bucky begins to thrust in earnest, shoving his cock into the tight space between Steve’s quaking thighs a few more times before slumping down on top of him. Pressing a breathless groan into the muscle of Steve’s back, Bucky tenses up, and Steve hears the zing of Bucky’s arm clearly as the other man’s artificial muscles locks up when Bucky’s release comes splashing down to cover the mess Steve’s already left beneath them. 

Bucky’s breath beats hot and moist against Steve’s skin as he rocks the two of them slowly while they come down together, eventually growing still with a final, shuddering sigh. After a while, Steve realizes on an absentminded plane of his existence that he’s drooling onto the floor. Quickly, he wipes across his mouth with the back of his hand before dropping his head back down with a grunt.

“So…” he pants, “that  _ want  _ enough for ya?”

He feels the vibration of Bucky’s responding chuckle travel through his own ribs when Bucky nuzzles his nose against Steve’s shoulder blades.

“Yeah.” Bucky laughs, latching his lips over the sweat-slicked surface of Steve’s skin in a tender, lingering kiss, before adding smugly, “At least for now.”    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, guys <3  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought of the story.  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://chiyume.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiyume87), should you want to talk there instead.  
> I respond to all messages as soon as I get the time, and I love talking to people, so please don't hesitate to write me <3


End file.
